


Playing a Game

by freezeyourbrain1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gay Sex, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezeyourbrain1/pseuds/freezeyourbrain1
Summary: They weren't having sex. No, instead they flirted and flirted - which seemingly lead them closer and closer to nowhere. It’s as though they were playing a game with no end. It had been four and a half months since those sort of texts with hidden meaning relaying behind them began. They started talking and meeting face to face, like old times and yet so different, two months ago. Before that it was two months of daily hinting texts. Texts that made them both bite their lips. Texts that made each other gasp. Conversations that made them search for hidden innuendos in everything they said.-set in late season 5 after the fight Kara and Lena are bound to have. This is their reconciliation-





	1. Looking Back to the Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic- Hope you enjoy :)

After the whole mess between Lena and Kara, the reconciliation truly began, without Lena pretending to have trust or Kara blinded by the idea in her head that everything was totally fine, a new relationship began to take place that neither of them had expected. It was a friendship that was seriously edging on benefits, or maybe something even more than that. What was in the air right now, though? It wasn’t exactly romance. If it could be described as anything the word best fitting would have to be lust. This relationship had gone unsaid. They weren’t blind. They both knew what the other wanted, and yet neither had officially crossed the line. 

Kara tried to retrace her steps as to what lead them to this uncharted territory one night when a particularly uninteresting fluff piece she was assigned had become too dull to continue typing for the night. She tried to think of when her and Lena’s time together had crossed from a normal friendship into something that couldn’t be under or even near any sort of file titled “normal.” Maybe it stretched as far back to their texts. The texts they sent before they were okay enough, or, in a place in their reconciliation to actually hang out. In the beginning of what Kara would say was the road to recovery, they decided a separation was in order. The only form of contact was through phones. At first the texts were simple formalities she felt were needed to begin a new construction of a better friendship. One that started with trust as the rock foundation. “Hope you have an amazing day.” “I saw the news article about your recent breakthrough at L-corp. I’m proud and hope everything is going well.” The texts proved they were starting back at square one. The kind of texts you’d only feel comfortable texting an acquaintance. Maybe the texting, the ability to speak without being there, gave them the courage to say things in confidence that normally would never be said, maybe that confidence is what started this whole ordeal, because when the texting became more comfortable, “I saw you stop by Catco today while passing the main office, hope Andrea didn’t give you any trouble,” texts turned into “I saw you at Catco today. You should wear that lipstick more often,” and Lena at some point went from “The article you wrote was great.” somehow turned into “I bet that last article you wrote wore you out. Maybe I can help you unwind?” 

Contrary to that text, they weren't having sex. No, instead they flirted and flirted which seemingly lead them closer and closer to nowhere. It’s as though they were playing a game with no end. it had been four and a half months since those sort of texts with hidden meaning relaying behind them began. They started talking and meeting face to face, like old times and yet so different, two months ago. Before that it was two months of daily hinting texts. Texts that made them both bite their lips. Texts that made each other gasp. Conversations that made them search for hidden innuendos in everything they said. When they finally saw each other for real, it was because Lena had invited Kara to dinner. Kara made sure Lena was the first to ask to see each other. Kara was the one who had messed up. She decided early on that they would work to get better on Lena’s timeline, whatever schedule that might end up being. 

When they finally had dinner together they didn't question why they decided to look their absolute best. Kara knew Lena had seen her with no makeup, in sweats, looking her absolute worst, on many occasions. Yet as Kara was getting ready she picked out her sexiest pair of underwear, knowing Lena wouldn’t even see it. Kara didn’t know why she needed to wear them. She didn't know why she made sure her sleeves were rolled up perfectly because Lena had once mentioned she liked how it looked, or why she triple checked how her hair looked, and if her jeans really did do anything for her body. Lena was her best friend and that was totally all she felt for her. The feeling in her stomach - and maybe a little bit lower - was only there because she was nervous and excited for this dinner to go well. It wasn’t even a date. Very clearly so, in fact. It was just going to take place in Lena’s office, and it wasn’t even supposed to last long as Lena was supposed to receive a call from investors on the other side of the world later that night. Kara thought back to that night, about how the conversation was light enough but Lena had some sort of glint in her eye. How at some point in the midst of dinner Lena had placed her hand on Kara’s knee and they both faltered for a second. She thought about how she hadn't said anything so Lena kept her hand there as they sat side by side on the couch. She thought about how as they conversed Lena slowly moved her hand higher. Not too high, but it wasn’t low enough to be considered entirely friendly. Lena had looked at her hand and to her eyes, giving her a look that told her to speak up if it was too much, a look that said if what she was doing wasn’t wanted that she would stop. Kara thought about how she had said nothing as she scooted her body slightly so that Lena’s hand was now set even higher on her thigh. She thought about how somehow through all of that, an event that was so incredibly small yet so drastic at the same time, the conversation was kept light. As if Lena’s hand burning on Kara’s upper thigh was nothing. 

That wasn’t when this game they were playing truly started, though. If she had to peg the start of this game it had to have been game night a few weeks after that particular dinner. When Lena had stayed after everyone had left because she got an urgent email she had to tend to immediately. It happened as she was laying on her stomach on Kara’s bed typing away at her computer and Kara sat down next to her. Lightly rubbing her back because she saw Lena’s eyes furrow and the frown displayed on her lips caused by the email. It happened when Kara took a breath in and slowly moved the hand rubbing her back to Lena’s ass. Much like at the dinner, they both froze. Lena’s breathing had momentarily stopped. They looked into each other’s eyes, a staring contest that seemed to kick off the whole game, a look in Kara’s eyes that said everything it needed too. Worry was apparent in those blue eyes for only a short moment. Lena was the one to break eye contact. She looked back at her screen, biting on her bottom lip. The furrowed brows and frown was gone now. Whatever unspoken conversation they had had in that moment, that staring contest that seemed to be the written signature on the document that stated their whole dynamic had changed, Kara decided she was more than okay with, because her hand was firmly on Lena’s ass, her thumb lightly rubbing at it. When Lena finally sent the email she had been typing Kara took another leap and instead of continuing her soft rubbing she squeezed. Lena gasped…. And then Alex walked in the door announcing she had left her wine breaking whatever moment that could have turned into and as Alex left so did Lena, but not before Lena made plans with Kara- pointedly to show that what had just happened was okay.

That’s what they had become. Touches and sexual innuendos. It had become blatantly obvious. Not to others friends but to each other. They were both on the same page. Kara didn’t know the point system of the game but if there was one she decided they had to be pretty tied up. This game had become about working the other up. When the squad got in a car with not enough seats and Lena would sit on her lap and Lena would apply pressure, her back firmly against Kara’s front. Kara would grasp at her thighs, running her hands up and down. The others too involved in their own conversations to see what was going on. 

Supergirl stopping by Lena’s office to ask a question and Lena complimenting Kara’s physique, running her hand up Kara’s abs, mentioning how her suit fit perfectly and hugged her in all the right places. 

Kara noticing Lena’s bra strap showing outside her shirt was twisted and fixing it, her hand moving to slowly brush lena’s boob over her bra before bringing her hand back down.

She decided the game’s end was to see which one would snap first. Who would break. Who would give in and beg to be fucked first. 

Lately the game had become much more ravenous. The touching became constant. Hand on the thigh a little higher, a list of where they hadn’t touched becoming shorter and shorter, and their words a tad bit more explicit. 

Kara sighed, bringing herself back to the fluff piece on the screen in front of her that she had to finish tonight. She threw the thoughts of all their most recent “rounds” of the game to the back of her head, because if she let them take their course too many times in her mind, replaying the feeling the words said and the touches made her feel, she soon would be the one to snap, she’d lose the game. Or maybe the only possible outcome was them both winning. She didn’t know what tricks Lena had up her sleeve but right now she needed to focus on this incredibly boring fluff piece.


	2. Where Those Jeans You Know I Love

“Hey I’m stopping by Catco today. Do you think you could wear those black skinny jeans you know I love? Staring at your tight ass is all that’s gonna get me through the meeting I have with Andrea.” 

A lovely text for Kara to wake up to. As stated before, the game had indeed become more ravenous. They had definitely leveled up a few times. 

“Only if you wear something that shows cleavage for me.” 

Kara was so focused on her research she didn’t see Lena come in. She didn’t even notice Lena walk past her, looking her up and down before going to meet with Andrea. After about half an hour Lena walked out of the meeting, making a b-line for Kara.

“Hey.” Kara turned. “Lena!” Kara turned from your computer, standing up to hug her. “I’m so sorry I didn’t even see you come in, I’m working on an actual piece for the first time since Andrea’s been here and I got a little invested.” “It’s okay, you wore what I requested so I’ll let it slide.” Lena smirked, eyeing her pants. “I’m glad you did the same for me.” Kara said, making obvious eye contact with Lena’s boobs. “I guess I better let you get to your meeting, I don’t wanna make you late.” “I actually already had my meeting, that’s why I’m at your desk.” Kara looked surprised as she checked her watch. “Wow I really was invested in my work today I guess. What do you mean thats why you’re at my desk though, is there something that happened in the meeting I need to know about?” Asked Kara. Lena frowned, “No actually, Andrea just gets on my nerves and I needed to destress. That’s where you come in…. That is if you have a few minutes of free time?” Lena raised her eyebrow. “Sure what did you have in mind?” Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and pulled her to the elevator. She pushed level 4 and they waited in silence until they heard the ding. As soon as the door opened they were out again. Lena lead them to an area of what seemed to be abandoned office rooms, as this floor had become a focus for thousands of files, janitorial staff, and old equipment too broken or out of date to have any use. Level 4 was best described as an attic. A place to throw all the old junk in. Lena opened one of the doors to an office. It had only a table and chair, a fake plant covered in dust in the corner, and a single light, the window being the main source of light, but now the window’s curtain was closed, so now there was only a glow emitted from the single dim light. They walked into the room, kara eyeing Lena suspiciously. If they were playing this game…. Was this about to be the boss level? Lena locked the door behind them, even though the floor was vacant except for the occasional janitor who came down to grab more supplies. There was a beat of silence. Kara felt her heart speed up. “So…. What are we doing down here?” She asked, trying to remain innocent. Lena turned to her and the next then she knew she was being pushed against the way. She gasped and let out a shocked “Oh,” Lena smirked, one hand moving from Kara’s arm to the wall, the other now delicately placed on Kara’s waist. “We have left each other wanting more for months now. To be completely honest I thought it’d be you to break first… but after that meeting with Andrea,” Lena spoke her name with disgust, “I felt like I earned a bit of a pick me up.” With that, the hand on Kara’s waist slipped down her body until it was cupping Kara’s center over her jeans. Kara held her breath. “Sitting through thirty minutes with her babbling was absolute torture. Especially when all I could focus on is how badly I want my fingers to be inside these jeans.” She said, rubbing her hand on Kara’s pussy over her jeans, their tightness adding more pressure. Kara whined and bucked her hips forwards. Kara took a shaky breath outwards. Her hands reached out to Lena, sliding up her arms, down her waist, and then up again to her neck. They stayed like this for a moment. Lena’s hand moved upwards to the hem of her jeans, playing with them. Her fingertips barely moving under the waistline before she pushed herself away from the wall. Kara whined at the immediate loss of warmth there. “But I shouldn’t use a terrible meeting as an excuse to fuck you in the workplace.” Kara frowned. This wasn’t the game ending. This was in fact the boss level. And she was about to lose. She didn’t care how the game ended anymore, she had gone months wondering what Lena’s lips tasted like, she decided then to finally let go and give in. Lena made a move to the door. “Fuck.” Kara swore. Lena’s head whipped around. “Kara.” She said bewildered. “I’ve known you for years and I’ve never heard you curse once.” But Kara wasn’t listening. She was already moving to Lena, this time grabbing her pushing her against the wall, their lips meeting in a searing kiss. It was pure bliss. A low moan emitted from the back of Kara’s throat. Lena pushed her body against Kara’s, her tongue running across Kara’s bottom lip. Kara’s lips parted and they both sighed at the contact of their tongues touching. Their hands were running all over each other’s bodies. The sounds of their lips colliding was all Kara could hear, and the sound alone made her hot and bothered. Kara needed more of Lena. Now. 

And then her phone rang. She groaned. Of course. Kara had half a mind to toss it out the nearest window. But it was Alex, and therefore it could be important. Kare looked at her phone and then to Lena, frowning. Lena got a glint in her eye. “Answer it.” Kara sighed and answered. “What” “well hello to you too. Am I interrupting something?” Kara eyed Lena. Lena just shook her head. “No, just uh a - super focused on an article. What’s up?” “We got information on the aliens that have been breaking and entering homes in the neighborhood. It seems every house has a connection with ARL industries-“ Kara’s eye’s widened as she felt Lena’s lips on her neck. Leaving soft kisses. Licking. Sucking. “Kara?” Kara snapped back to the phone call. “Uhm - yah- yes. ARL industries” “So you’ll look into it for me?” Lena kissed the curve of Kara’s ear and whispered “Are you wet for me?” Kara held back a moan. “Uh y-yes what time?” “Kara I just said tomorrow at 4PM… Are you sure you’re okay?” “Yes!” She squeaked as Lena moved to unbutton her pants. She felt warm fingers make contact with her sex and her mind went blank. She stopped breathing. Lena’s finger brushed her clit and Kara’s hips bucked forwards. “Eager are we?” Lena whispered. Her fingers moved through her folds. “Oh you are wet.” “Alex Nia has to talk to me about an article I gotta go bye” and she immediately hung up, tossing her phone to the floor, leaving a probably very concerned and confused Alex on the line. Kara rushed forwards, catching Lena’s lips with her own, kissing her hard and forceful, letting out moans as Lena touched her. Without warning Lena thrust a finger inside of her. Kara’s head fell to Lena’s exposed shoulder, biting down. She began pumping her finger slowly. “Two” Kara whined. Lena smirked before adding another finger. Lena turned them around, Kara now again backed against the wall as Lena fucked her. 

Kara came pretty quickly. It was understandable. This game had been going on for far too long and she was tightly wound because of it. 

She swapped kisses with Lena until her heart rate had finally returned to normal. Then Kara began licking into Lena's mouth, her hands becoming more active, moving lower, sliding down Lena's dress to her entrance. Lena broke the kiss and moved away. "Fuck." Kara's brows furrowed. "Did I do something wrong?" "No no no no, I- I really want it, but I have an important meeting to get to at Lcorp." "Oh." "And if I let you touch me anymore I might be-" Kara smirked as she ran her hand up Lena's body. "Late." Lena stayed in Kara's space, letting Kara twist a strand of her brown hair. Lena sighed. "I have to go." Kara groaned "Fineee." Lena leaned in and whispered in Kara's ear- "Maybe we could continue this later?" And with that she walked out the door, swaying her hips. Kara licked her lips, watching her leave and smiled feeling thoroughly fucked and happy.


End file.
